


Večer pro dva

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, post-war reunion
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Večer pro dva

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na Filadelfii se snášel soumrak. Končil běžný jarní den pro občany centra Pensylvánie, pro hrstku návštěvníků však teprve začínal. Přicestovali sem, aby společně strávili večer v podniku Black Horse. Většina již byla uvnitř a načala rozhovory, dvojice mužů jim však stále scházela. Oni dva pánové ale nebyli daleko...

,,Bude to v pořádku," přesvědčoval ten vyšší svého společníka. Stáli přede dveřmi a chystali se vejít.

,,Tobě se to řekne," promluvil nejistě mírně vyhlížející muž. ,,Co si o mně pomyslí?"

,,Že jsi člověk jako všichni ostatní. Že máš své potřeby a..." odmlčel se Hawkeye a něžně svého milence políbil. ,,touhy. Jestli jsou to naši přátelé, pak to pochopí."

Francis stále vyhlížel nerozhodně. Hawkeye jej beze slov objal a vjel mu prsty do vlasů. Věděl, co dokáže jeho partnera uklidnit.

,,Cokoliv, co budou mít proti tobě, mají i proti mně," řekl potichu. ,,Stejně nic, co řeknou, nezmění mé city k tobě. Nebudu nic naznačovat, je na tobě, kdy jim to budeš chtít sdělit."

,,Hawkeye, ty vždycky víš, co říct," narovnal se Francis.

,,S Klingerovým nosem bych byl hotový Cyrano," usmál se lékař a podržel druhému muži dveře. ,,Račte vstoupit, drahá Roxano," pravil nonšalantně a nechal hlavou kroutícího kaplana vstoupit jako prvního.

V místnosti panovalo příjemné světlo, ale vzduch byl poznamenán kouřem z cigaret. Rozhlíželi se, ale nikoho povědomého nespatřili.

,,Francis Mulcahy a Benjamin Pierce?" zazněla otázka. Otočili se na unaveně vypadajícího číšníka. Přikývli.

,,Jak jste nás poznal?" zajímalo Francise.

Číšník se lenivě odlepil od baru, o který se opíral, a ukázal mu papír se jmény. U každého byl zapsán jakýsi poznávací znak.

,,To, že ty tam máš napsaný klobouk a kříž, mě nechává chladným," poznamenal Hawkeye. ,,Ale sakra copak mě šedivějí vlasy?"

,,Koukal jsi se někdy do zrcadla?" odvětil nevzrušivě Mulcahy s pohledem upřeným na seznam.

,,Ne, jsem nemytý špindíra. Svou špínu si nemusím kontrolovat, vím, že tam je," ušklíbl se Pierce.

Následovali číšníka do vzdálenější části místnosti.

,,Nevypadám moc staře?" šeptnul na půl úst Hawkeye.

,,To ne, docela ti to sluší."

,,Vážně?"

,,Samozřejmě, copak jsem ti už někdy lhal? Jsem stejně čestný jako ty."

Kaplan se lehce zarazil a podíval se na Hawkeyeho. Ten se samolibě usmíval.

,,Jsi hrozný," znovu zakroutil hlavou Francis. Věděl, jak moc jeho přítele těší, že jej kazí. Díky němu se naučil dobře používat malé lži, úskoky a také několik dalších věcí, o kterých by kněz ani neměl přemýšlet.

Jakmile prošli dalšími dveřmi, uviděli skupinku lidí, jejichž oči nyní spočívaly na nich. Některé se dívaly užasle, jiné nadšeně. Vzápětí se oba příchozí ocitli v mnoha objetích a také pod palbou otázek.

Když prvnotní chaos trochu opadl, byl Hawkeye odtažen Trapperem a BJem ke stolu s alkoholem. Lékař si po očku prohlížel oba své bývalé spolubojovníky. Trap lehce přibral, ale vypadal nadmíru spokojeně. Jeho úsměv zářily na celý pokoj, sršel vtipem stejně jako dříve. Také BJ měl ve tváři vepsánu radost a dával ji nepokrytě najevo. Kromě toho, že se zbavil toho strašného kníru, se příliš nezměnil.

Po zdvořilostních otázkách ohledně rodin obou chirurgů, se pozornost zaměřila na Hawkeyeho.

,,Už je nějaká paní Hawkeyeová?" zeptal se BJ.

,,Ne," zazubil se Pierce. ,,Já se do chomoutu uvázat nehodlám. Mám rád volnost, jsem svobodný jako jestřáb."

,,Svým způsobem ti závidím," plácnul jej Trap po zádech.

Konverzace plynula dál, až se Piercův pohled zatoulal k člověku, jenž byl jeho srdci nejbližší. Právě se bavil s jejich ex-velitelem Potterem. Francis zachytil jeho pohled a téměř neznatelně pohnul koutky rtů směrem nahoru.

,,Tanec, kovboji?"

Hawkeye se podíval, kdo to na něj mluví. Musel se splést... Ale nespletl. Margaret před ním stála v modrých šatech, ve tváři vyzývavý výraz.

,,Jasně, kotě," mrknul na ni a odvedl ji k parketu. Ladně se nechali unášet rytmem melodie dokud nezazněl poslední tón. Pak se šli usadit ke stolu.

,,Řekni mi, Pierci..." pronesla již lehce přiopilým hlasem bývalá vrchní sestra. ,,Proč jsou všichni pěkní chlapi teplí?"

,,Cože?" vypadlo z Hawkeyeho. Kam tím míří? Copak na Francisovi něco poznala?

,,Nejsem blbá," ušklíbla se Margaret. ,,Možná v Koreji jsi byl sukničkář, ale teď jsi rozhodně jiný. Při tanci jsi ode mě stál skoro půl metru, to se ti nepodobá."

Hawkeye se zadíval kolem sebe, nikdo je naštěstí neposlouchal. S povzdechem se obrátil k Margaret.

,,Není to dlouho, co jsem někoho eee..." nemohl říct potkal. Znal Francise už dlouho. ,,co jsem to o sobě zjistil. Teprve pár měsíců."

,,Máš někoho?" Margaret se spokojeně usmála, když Hawkeye přikývnul. ,,Jaký je?"

,,Úžasný," změkly nádherným způsobem Piercovy oči. ,,Skvělý smysl pro humor i pro spravedlnost, je tolerantní a umí mi odpouštět mé někdy nevhodné poznámky."

,,Vypadáš zamilovaně," konstatovala dáma v modrých šatech. Ještě nikdy neviděla Hawkeyeho v takovém rozpoložení, v jakém byl, když vyprávěl o svém příteli.

,,Můžu s tebou mluvit, Hawkeye?" vyrušil je jemný hlas se stopami naléhavosti.

,,Jasně," vstal Pierce, omluvil se Margaret a následoval Francise do jednoho z rohů místnosti. ,,Co se děje?"

Kaplan se roztržitě ošil, těkal očima kolem, ale pak popadl Hawkeyeho za rameno a odvedl jej za dveře s nápisem WC a zaútočil na jeho rty. Pierce si překvapeně, leč potěšeně, přitáhnul muže do k sobě. Miloval, když se Francis choval spontáně.

,,Co to bylo?" zašeptal se smíchem na rtech, když polibek skončil.

,,Asi jsem potřeboval podpořit," stiskl Mulcahy Hawkeyeho ruku. Ten ji naoplátku sevřel ještě silněji.

Už bez tělesného kontaktu opustili toaletu.

,,Skoro jsem se bál, že žárlíš na Margaret," poznamenal lékař a pohledem zkontroloval, kde kdo zrovna je. Chvíli se jeho oči zastavily na Klingerovi, jenž si zálibně prohlížel ubrus. Asi se mu stýskalo po době, kdy si z podobné látky šil šaty.

,,Já bych nežárlil," řekl Francis tak vážným tónem, až Hawkeyeho donutil, aby se na něj podíval. ,,Věřím ti."

Ač se snažil Pierce udržet klidnou tvář, emoce se draly na povrch. Chtěl toho muže znovu stisknout v náručí a říct mu, že pro něj hodně znamená. Ale nemohl. Ne, když tady bylo tolik lidí.

,,Udělej to," požádal tiše. ,,Řekni jim to."

Proč tak najednou? řeklo mu v odpověď pozvednuté obočí.

,,Nechci před svými přáteli skrývat, jak moc tě miluju."

Lepší pobídku k prozrazení jejich vztahu nemohl Francisovi poskytnout. Promluvil krátce a věcně. Tihle lidé si zaloužili znát pravdu. S Hawkeyeho rukou na svém rameni to zvládnul bez problémů. Jen jej trochu vyváděl z míry vědoucí pohled bývalé vrchní sestry, ale ženám nikdy moc nerozumněl, tak to nechal být.

Když skončil, otočil svou tvář k muži za ním, který na něj láskyplně shlížel.

,,Jestli mu, Pierci, něco uděláš, tak tě osobně nakopu do zadku," pohrozil Hawkeyemu Sherman Potter, ale brzy se mu na tváři objevil přející úsměv. Podobně zblblý výraz měla i Margaret. Zbytek osazenstva koukal spíše vyjeveně.

Nečekali nic, tohle jim úplně stačilo ke spokojenosti. Ostatní budou potřebovat čas, aby to vstřebali. Frank měl sice nějaké řeči, ale... Kdo by poslouchal Kuního ksichta, že ano? Našlo se i pár dalších, kteří nebyli nadšení, ale nedovolili si protestovat. Hawkeyeho tvrdý pohled je odradil.

Když k ránu akce skončila a všichni se odebrali spát do hotelu, rezervovali si již společný pokoj.

,,Myslel jsi to vážně?" zeptal se Francis ihned, jakmile za nimi zaklaply dveře.

,,Ano, miluju tě víc, než bych si kdy pomyslel, že jsem toho schopen," upřel na něj Hawkeye své nebesky modré oči. Nikdy nevěděl, jak takové věci říkat, ale dnes to šlo tak snadno... Jakoby celý život čekal, až to bude moci říct právě Francisovi.

Sedl si na postel vedle svého milence, jehož oči svítily radostí.

,,Taky tě miluji, Hawkeye," usmíval se Mulcahy. Cítil se jako ve snu, ale ani když jej lékař políbil, neprobudil se.

První část společného života museli strávit v pekle. Jak stráví tu druhou, bylo už jen na nich.


End file.
